Winter Misery
by twilightWhore28
Summary: During her second year at NYU Bella Swan realizes there's more to life than being in a one year relationship with someone she doesn't have a connection with. With her bitchy attitude she's constantly challenged by a guy she met at a party she swears she wants nothing to do with. However, the fact that he looks like the prince of England puts quite a damper on things.


Chapter 1

Burning. My brown tanned skin was burning with anger or maybe it was just the monstrous flames that was emerging from the fire's effect. I've heard about heat and what it can do to the human body, but sitting so close to the bonfire I didn't mind . The effects of the last six glasses of vodka made my head spin and my speech slur. "Get a hold of yourself Bella" I told myself. "I swear if another drunk soul bumps into me..." I begin to complain as Carrie bumps into me for the fourth time in the past hour .

"Bitch I swear take one more step and I will throw you face first into this fire!" I stand up livid and clearly overreacting. As soon as the words left my mouth I was met with silence from my fellow NYU peers. More than half a dozen eyes were focused on me and before I could stop myself I heard myself say "Agh fuck off."

"Bella what are you doing?" My brother asks as he emerges from the crowd beginning to form around me. He walks up to me and places his hands calmly on my shoulders. "Look at me" he states calmly.

"Bitch don't tell me what to do." I respond aggravated.

"Hey! Remember what we spoke about earlier?" He asks softly and grabs my head firmly in his hands. "What did we say?"

I respond by gritting my teeth and putting on my best spoiled brat performance I knew he despised. "But Ricardo" I whine probably looking like a complete five year old to the few people that were still paying attention to our conversation.

"What did we say?" He asks again, more firm this time. I try to keep my bitchy composure but quickly crack under the pressure. I role my eyes fully annoyed.

"We said I wouldn't make a scene cause we didn't want a repeat of last time." I reply with an exasperated sigh.

"Exactly. So stay away from the liquor before you burn down fathers shed again and for heavens sake stay away from the fire I don't need you combusting into flames. It'll put a damper on my whole summer" He kisses me on the forehead which causes me to crack a smile. "Yo I said no fucking in the house. Here's trees fucking everywhere. She ain't too classy for that shit!" He yells to our cousin Ceaser and his newest fling Candice or was it Lolly or something else that sounded like a sweet.

"I'm going to go to my room before there's a murder case open for me tomorrow. You know vodka never agreed with me" I told my oldest brother. "By the way have you seen Riley?"

"I haven't seen him all night" I continue.

"Well that's not a surprise at all. You avoid him like a plague I honestly just want to know how you guys are dating for a full year" he laughs quietly.

"If he was less clingy I would've made more effort to act like a normal girlfriend" I said. Riley and I have been together for more than a year and I have no idea how and why I'm still dating him. Every time one of my friends asks me I tell them it's because he makes me look good. Just like me he's a straight A-student and he's the captain of our varsity's football team.

We hooked up last year at my friend Micaela's birthday party and without completely knowing each other we started dating. It was only in the second month of our relationship that I discovered he's a very needy person. He was constantly in need of attention and affection and I'm the complete opposite. However, I grew attached to him and now he's a constant figure in my life.

"That reminds me I need to go find my girlfriend" my brother pulls me out of my drunken thoughts. He and my best friend Dia have been dating since junior year in High School and was practically joined by the hip.

"If she asks for me tell her I'll be in my room". Before I left I poured myself one last clean vodka and forced my way through the thick crowed of drunk students.

My father's shed was covered in empty glasses and beer bottles. I cringed thinking of the cleaning that I would have to do in the morning. Knowing my brother he's going to leave this mess all to myself and say 'cleaning's for women'.

My head was spinning and the only thing I wanted to do right now was to go sleep. I couldn't wait to go sleep in the room I spent so many of my innocent childhood years in. This place brought back so many memories, memories of when my mother were alive.

I stopped my train of thought before my mind slipped into deeper more depressing thoughts.

I walked past the kitchen and as I approached my room I noticed it was partly open. 'Maybe this is where Dia is hiding out", I thought to myself. Before I stepped into the room I heard the most God awful sound. "Oh yeah" the stranger screamed. In all my life I have never had sex in this room and now drunk students decided to serenade it before I even thought of doing it. I was beyond livid!

"What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted as I barged in. I struggled to switch on the light as it was pitch dark inside. I got chills just thinking of my bed covers and how I'll never be able to sleep on it again.

"Bella I'm so sorry. This room was open and I couldn't go home tomorrow before I had a piece of this one." Anna responded. She was in my Science class and practically fucked the entire football team.

"I need to get home I have an early morning tomorrow" it was only then that my attention was drawn to the guy next to her.

"I need the two of you out of here right now" I screamed.

"Can you chill. You threw a party what did you think was gonna happen? " this guy had the audacity so smirk at me while he pulled up his pants.

"If you want to have sex with hookers you can do it somewhere behind a tree. She won't mind." I respond.

"Geez Bella why must you always be so stuck up" Anna responded, clearly very drunk. I just couldn't figure out who was more drunk between me and her.

She put on her top and walked past me most probably looking for her next partner. Her companion was now standing in front of me.

"You should call me" he said.

I laughed.

He smirked.

"Get out" I responded.

"You never know what could happen"

"What is that the motto of your community College?" I knew for a fact he couldn't attend NYU I would've noticed him before.

"The name is Edward" with that he put on his black leather jacket and moved past me.

_**Authors note. If you made it this far I hope you'll be back for more. Please Follow my story if you enjoyed it. Expect regular updates! BTW the next chapters I'm going to publish will be longer.**_


End file.
